<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two if by sea by CapriciousCrab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218249">Two if by sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab'>CapriciousCrab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whyborne and Griffin spend a day at the beach and notice the return of a certain blonde bather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffin Flaherty/Percival Whyborne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two if by sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by that scene in Stormhaven where Whyborne gets caught eyeing the swimmer and Griffin teases him about it.</p><p>Also, I posted this briefly last year than took it down for editing and am just now reposting. 2020 has sure been something...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waterfront was filled with the heady sounds of summer; the tinny music of the carousel a joyful background for the laughter and glee-filled shrieks of fellow beachgoers enjoying a day on the pier. The warm, sunny weather had enticed many of Widdershins denizens to the shore, and the sand was lined with families happily sat on blankets as the waves rolled gently forth.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leaning my head back and breathing deeply of the salty ocean air, I tipped my chin up to let the sun warm my face. I sighed in contentment and opened my eyes, turning to glance at Whyborne where he stood at my side. Enticing him back to the beach had been no easy task. Painfully shy and endearingly awkward, my Ival was no more comfortable now than he was the first time we had come but at least today I had convinced him to dress more the part.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His outing shirt was a subdued grey that deepened the color of his eyes and emphasized his slender frame. The ocean breeze had tousled his hair into a riotous mass of dark, wavy spikes that I couldn't wait to run my fingers through, knowing well the texture of those cool, silky strands.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Excited now and impatient with it, I nudged him with my shoulder before gesturing toward the beach. “Shall we go?” I asked.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I watched his face carefully. There was a hint of a blush along the crests of his cheekbones, warming his smooth, pale skin. His teeth bit into his bottom lip gently and I sucked in a breath at the sight.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Griffin, I-” He cleared his throat a bit nervously but he nodded slightly, his ears going pink with embarrassment. He sighed in resignation before continuing. “I said I would, and I shall so let's get this over with.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I couldn't help but smile at his theatrics. Oh, his reluctance was real enough, but a wager is a wager and Whyborne was a man who repaid his debts. He scowled at the sight of my grin which in turn made me laugh outright.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Blast you, Griffin! I never should have let you talk me into this!” he grumbled.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Now, now my dear Whyborne. You enjoyed the losing of that bet quite thoroughly if I do recall,” I teased gently.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The memory of that night filled me with warmth, the image of Ival spread out before me as he trembled with desire one that I'll never forget. His cheeks flamed with his blush, but his eyes met mine and the fire in them had me catching my breath.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yes,” he whispered, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “Griffin, you know I did.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I wanted to reach out and pull him into my arms, to press my lips against his while we stood in the heat of this summer day though I knew I couldn't. Not here. But I knew a place where I could and with that goal in mind, I gestured toward the shoreline.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Come, my dear. Let's swim.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The water was cool against my legs, the waves lapping at my shins while I waited for Ival. He had stepped inside one of the odd little bathing houses to change into the suit he was so reluctant to wear, and I could hear him grumbling about the indignity from here.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Turning my gaze to the other swimmers nearby I could see the young men from before cavorting about in the sea, splashing and shouting at each other in abandon. The handsome blonde that had caught Ival's eye was here once more; his shoulders broad and well-formed, muscles rippling as he swam through the waves.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Griffin. Griffin, I simply can not be seen like this!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pulling my attention away from where it had wandered, I turned back toward the bathing house and Ival. Wading a bit closer to where the cart rested in the shallow water, I spoke to him through the door.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What's wrong, my dear?” I asked quietly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I look foolish and undignified!” The words came out as a quiet wail. “I can't be seen like this. It isn't decent!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I climbed up the short set of steps and placed my hand on the handle, opening the door and stepping in quickly before I was seen. Latching the bolt behind me, I leaned back against the door and took in the sight before me.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dressed in his one-piece striped swimming costume stood my Ival, his ridiculously long limbs showing to glorious advantage with all that milk-pale skin on display and available for caressing. The material of the suit draped over his body and left little to the imagination, the mohair cloth clinging deliciously to his groin, and I couldn’t help the way my body responded to the sight of his.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Noting the direction of my stare, he flushed adorably and cupped himself in an attempt to cover himself. He looked disheveled and flustered and absolutely edible.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“G-Griffin,” he scolded. “Behave yourself please!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Mmm, I don't think I shall. In fact, I think you like it.” I smirked and moved forward to stand before him. I dragged a fingertip over the hint of a collarbone visible at the top of his suit and grinned devilishly when I made him shiver.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I leaned closer and went up on my toes to place my mouth at his ear. We were pressed together from chest to hip, and I could feel the way his cock stirred when I took the tender lobe of his ear between my teeth.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You like it and you want more,” I whispered hotly. I pressed my mouth to his, swallowing his gasp of delight as I kissed him deeply.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His arms looped around my neck as he gave himself over to me, letting my desires feed his. Tracing the tip of my tongue across his lower lip as I pulled away, I tipped my head back to look up into his face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Flushed with arousal, his eyes practically burned with desire. A fine mist of sweat dampened his forehead, and his lips were plump and red from our kisses. I slowly slid my hand down his body until I reached his cock. I wrapped my fingers around him and gave a gentle squeeze, enjoying the way he throbbed in my grip. His head fell back against the wall with a soft thump, exposing the long lines of his neck and unable to resist, I pressed my mouth to his tender throat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Griffin, we shouldn't,” he gasped as his hips pushed forward, thrusting himself farther into my hand. “What if someone should come…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His voice trailed off into a moan as I slid my fist up and down his length. A damp patch bloomed where his cockhead grew damp and my mouth watered at the sight of it. I drew my hand away and grinned at his whimper of protest, tugging him away from the wall to face the door and the tiny window placed within.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Griffin? What is it?” he asked.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He looked nervous once more so I pressed myself to his back and wrapped my arms around his waist.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Shh, love. Look out the window and tell me what you see.” I said into the shell of his ear, tracing the rim with the tip of my tongue. My hands drifted over his body, undoing the buttons of his bathing suit before reaching inside to stroke smooth, supple flesh.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He squirmed beneath my roaming hands as he tried to focus beyond the window. “There are bathers, of course. A few families, some children, and some young men… oh!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His voice faded away in shock as his gaze settled upon the handsome, golden-haired man frolicking in the waves. The very same one who had caught his attention, and mine, the last time we had come to the shore.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Look at how his body moves in the water. His arms are nicely formed, don't you think?” I murmured in his ear. I let my hand slide down his body to clasp his cock once more and thrilled at the feel of him hot and hard within my hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I stroked him deep and smooth while I continued speaking filth into his ear. “I wonder what it would be like if he joined us? Would you like to see him before you on his knees, your cock in his mouth?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ival gasped out my name as he bucked into my hand, thrusting into my fist. My own throbbing member ground against the curve of his cheeks, both of us unbearably aroused now by the images I was creating.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh yes, you like that idea don't you, my dear? Shall I watch and tell him just how you liked to be sucked- deep and hard until you spend into his mouth?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He stiffened in my arms when he spent, groaning as he spilled over my fist and onto the floor. He sagged against me for a moment while he caught his breath before spinning around to drop to his knees.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>My gasp of surprise turned into a choked exclamation of pleasure as Ival released my aching cock from my suit and took me with his mouth. Taking me deep and fast he looked up at me from beneath his lashes, his beautiful face flushed with desire. Stricken by a sudden wave of possessiveness I fisted my hands in his hair and thrust deeply into his wet, willing mouth.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You're mine, Ival. As long as we're together no one else can have you this way. You're mine to touch, to pleasure. Mine to love.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>My declaration pleased him, and he moaned around my cock, his lips stretched wide. The sight of him there on his knees before me had my sack tightening as the ecstasy crested and I spilled over onto his willing tongue.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ival, Ival… I love you,” I gasped. The strength of my orgasm left me weak, and I trembled where I stood.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pulling me down into his lap and cupping my face in his hands, Ival tilted my face up for a sweet kiss.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I love you too, Griffin. So very much.” He sighed in contentment only to be startled by the sound of a happy scream outside the bathing house. Brought back to our surroundings he jerked upright and flushed deeply in mortification.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Good God! I can't believe we just… just…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fucked inside a bathing house?” I suggested helpfully. I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back my laughter when Ival looked at me in embarrassed outrage.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Griffin!” He hissed in mortified shock. “How can you just say such things?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I shrugged and gave him a cheeky wink.“I told you I was an indecent fellow.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Slipping out from the bathing house one at a time, I finally coaxed Whyborne into the sea. His trepidation faded as his confidence grew and soon we were splashing one other playfully.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>We swam until the sun began to sink in the sky and our eyes burned from the salty sea spray. Changing back into our dry clothes, we walked along the pier, stopping for ice cream to enjoy while watching the sunset. A smile touched my face when I saw how sunkissed Whyborne's face was, teasing out a smattering of freckles along the bridge of his nose. The studious frown that so often graced his features was gone, giving way to an air of relaxation.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I watched him enjoying the sunset until he suddenly turned to face me. His dark eyes were soft, happy, and when he smiled, I smiled in return.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you, Griffin. For everything.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You're most welcome, dear Whyborne,” I answered softly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>We couldn't speak the words we wanted to say here. There were too many eyes about, too many ears to overhear. But his meaning was clear to me and filled me with love and a longing to hold him in my arms once more.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Come, Whyborne. Let's go home.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>